1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the connection of a computing device with another computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to establish a connection, such as an internet connection, with the lowest latency possible. Lower latency results in a better user experience. However, when establishing a secure connection, round trips of communication may be required. These additional round trips cause latency to increase, and accordingly, user experience decreases.